moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding Nemo
|language = English |rating = (Australia) |budget = $94 million |gross = $936.7 million |title = Finding Nemo |imdb_id = 0266543 |tagline = |screenplay = Andrew Stanton Bob Peterson David Reynolds |based on = |cast = Albert Brooks as Marlin Ellen DeGeneres as Dory Alexander Gould as Nemo Willem Dafoe as Gill Brad Garrett as Bloat Allison Janney as Peach Austin Pendleton as Gurgle Stephen Root as Bubbles Vicki Lewis as Deb (& Flo) Joe Ranft as Jacques Geoffrey Rush as Nigel Elizabeth Perkins as Coral Nicholas Bird as Squirt Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray Barry Humphries as Bruce Eric Bana as Anchor Bruce Spence as Chum Bill Hunter as Dentist Lulu Ebeling as Darla Jody Ranft as Tad Erica Beck as Pearl Erik Perk Sullivan as Sheldon John Ratzenberger as Fish School |cinematographer = Sharon Calahan Jeremy Lasky |composer = |music by = Thomas Newman |editor = David Ian Salter |release date = |location = |book = |wikia = }}Finding Nemo is a 2003 American computer-animated comedy-drama adventure film produced by Pixar and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Written and directed by Andrew Stanton, it tells the story of the overprotective clownfish named Marlin who, along with a regal tang named Dory, searches for his abducted son Nemo all the way to Sydney Harbour. Along the way, Marlin learns to take risks and let Nemo take care of himself. Originally released on May 30, 2003, the film was eventually re-released in 3D on September 14, 2012, and it was released on Blu-ray on December 4, 2012. The film received widespread critical acclaim, won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and was nominated in three more categories including Best Original Screenplay. It was the second highest-grossing film of 2003, earning a total of $936 million worldwide. Finding Nemo is the best-selling DVD of all time, with over 40 million copies sold as of 2006, and was the highest-grossing G-rated film of all time before Pixar's own Toy Story 3 overtook it. It is the 31st highest-grossing film of all time, as well as the 5th highest-grossing animated film. In 2008, the American Film Institute named it the 10th greatest animated film ever made as part of their 10 Top 10 lists. A sequel, Finding Dory, is in production, set to be released on June 17, 2016. Plot Two ocellaris clownfish, Marlin and his wife Coral, admire their new home in the Great Barrier Reef and their clutch of eggs when a barracuda attacks, knocking Marlin unconscious. He wakes up to find that Coral and all but one of the eggs have disappeared. Marlin names this last egg Nemo, a name that Coral liked. Nemo develops a smaller right fin as a result of damage to his egg during the attack, which limits his swimming ability. Worried about Nemo's safety, Marlin embarrasses Nemo during a school field trip. Nemo sneaks away from the reef and is captured by scuba divers. As the boat departs, a diver accidentally knocks his diving mask overboard. While attempting to save Nemo, Marlin meets Dory, a good-hearted and optimistic regal blue tang with short-term memory loss. Marlin and Dory meet three sharks – Bruce, Anchor and Chum – who are trying to make friends with fish in an old minefield. Marlin discovers the diver's mask and notices an address written on it. When he argues with Dory and accidentally gives her a nosebleed, the blood scent causes Bruce to enter an uncontrollable feeding frenzy. The pair escape from Bruce but the mask falls into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an anglerfish in the trench, Dory sees the diving mask and reads the address located in Sydney, Australia. The pair swim on, receiving directions to Sydney from a school of moonfish. Marlin and Dory encounter a bloom of jellyfish that nearly kills them. Marlin loses consciousness and wakes up on a sea turtle named Crush, who takes Marlin and Dory on the East Australian Current. Marlin tells the details of his long journey with a group of sea turtles, and his story is spread across the ocean. He also sees how Crush gets on well with his son Squirt. Meanwhile, Nemo is placed in a fish tank in the office of a dentist named Philip Sherman on Sydney Harbour. He meets aquarium fish called the Tank Gang, led by a moorish idol named Gill, who has a broken fin. The Tank Gang includes Bloat, a puffer fish; Bubbles, a yellow tang; Peach, an ochre starfish; Gurgle, a royal gramma; Jacques, a pacific cleaner shrimp; and Deb, a blacktailed humbug. The fish learn that Nemo is to be given to Sherman's niece, Darla, who killed a fish by constantly shaking its bag. Gill then reveals his plan to escape, jamming the tank's filter, forcing the dentist to remove the fish to clean it. The fish would be placed in plastic bags, and then they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After an attempt at the escape goes wrong, a brown pelican, Nigel, brings news of Marlin's adventure. Inspired by his father's determination, Nemo successfully jams the filter, but the dentist installs a new high-tech filter before they can escape. After leaving the East Australian Current, Marlin and Dory are engulfed by a blue whale. Inside the whale's mouth, Dory communicates with the whale, which carries them to Port Jackson and expels them through his blowhole. They meet Nigel, who recognizes Marlin from the stories he has heard, and he takes them to Sherman's office. Darla has just arrived and the dentist is handing Nemo to her. Nemo plays dead to save himself as Nigel arrives. Marlin sees Nemo and believes he is dead before Nigel is thrown out. In despair, Marlin leaves Dory and begins to swim home. Gill then helps Nemo escape into a drain that leads to the ocean. Dory loses her memory and becomes confused, and meets Nemo, who reached the ocean. Eventually, Dory's memory returns after she reads the word "Sydney" on a drainpipe. She directs Nemo to Marlin and they reunite, but then Dory is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Nemo enters the net and orders the group to swim downward to break the net, enabling them to escape. After returning home, Nemo leaves for school, with Crush's son Squirt, and Marlin, no longer overprotective, proudly watches Nemo swim away with Dory at his side. At the dentist's office, the high-tech filter breaks down and the Tank Gang escapes into the harbor, belatedly realizing they are still confined in plastic bags. Voice cast *Albert Brooks as Marlin *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Alexander Gould as Nemo *Willem Dafoe as Gill *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral *Allison Janney as Peach *Brad Garrett as Bloat *Vicki Lewis as Deb (& Flo) *Stephen Root as Bubbles *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle *Joe Ranft as Jacques *Andrew Stanton as Crush *Nicholas Bird as Squirt *Barry Humphries as Bruce *Eric Bana as Anchor *Bruce Spence as Chum *Bill Hunter as Dr. Philip Sherman *Lulu Ebeling as Darla *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel *John Ratzenberger as School of Moonfish *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray *Jody Ranft as Tad *Erica Beck as Pearl *Erik Perk Sullivan as Sheldon Additional Voices *Carlos Alazraqui - Bill *Jack Angel - Mr. Johanson *Dee Bradley Baker - Barracuda (uncredited) *James S. Baker - Dolphin *Bob Bergen - Blenny *Bobby Block - Fish Kids *Susan Blu *Geoff Brooks - Blue Diver *Jane Carr - Fish Mom *Jennifer Darling - Female Albatross *Paul Eiding - Trump the Grey Fish *Jessie Flower - Fish Kids *Aaron Fors - Seagulls, Mr. Tucker *Leland Grossman - Big Green Fish *Bradley Trevor Greive - Male Albatross *Jess Harnell - Seagulls *Lili Ishida *Marc John Jefferies - Gerald, Grey Fish *Caroline Kindred *Oliver Kindred *Noah Luke *Sherry Lynn *Danny Mann - Little Fish *Andrew McDonough - Fish Kids *Mickie McGowan - Barbara *Rove McManus - Bernie *Alec Medlock - Swordfish *Laura Marano - Sea Turtle Kid *Vanessa Marano - Sea Turtle Kid *Nicole Miller *Laraine Newman *Annelise Nolting *Lisa Peers-Lyleson *Bob Peterson - Seagulls, Primeminister John Howard *Jeff Pidgeon *Phil Proctor - Bob *Jan Rabson - Seagulls *Katherine Ringgold - Kathy *Daryl Sabara - Sea Turtle Kid, Crab Kid, Krill *Evan Sabara - Sea Turtle Kid, Krill *David Ian Salter - Kung Fu Crab *Emmott Shoemaker *Eliza Schneider *Andrew Stanton - New England Lobster, Seagulls *Ben Stanton - Jimmy *Lee Unkrich - Baz *James Kevin Ward - Ted *Frank Welker - Anglerfish and Whale (uncredited) *Kali Whitehurst - Fish Kids Category:Finding Nemo Category:2003 films Category:2003 computer-animated films Category:Films about animal rights Category:English-language films Category:American 3D films Category:American animated films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated duos Category:Buddy films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about sharks Category:Films about fish Category:Fictional fish Category:Films set in Australia Category:Films set in Sydney Category:Films set in the Pacific Ocean Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films directed by Andrew Stanton Category:Films directed by Lee Unkrich Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Broadcast Film Critics Association Award winners Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Theatrical Category:Film scores by Thomas Newman Category:2000s American animated films Category:Pixar feature films Category:Pixar films Category:Fourth Wall Category:2003 animated films Category:Films Category:Films rated G Category:Re-Release films Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:THX Category:Films with post-credit scenes Category:Rated G movies